


The Pit

by Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Threats, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes/pseuds/Abadwriterdecidedingtopracticesometimes
Summary: A group run eligible fights and thing the blood god and the angel of death would be great additions to their roster. They force Techno and Phil to fight by using Tommy and Wilbur as hostages. Keeping them in line threw the brutal matches.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

Techno has always been a light sleeper. So when he hears his door creak open it brings him back to awareness. He doesn't move however. He's at home, he's safe, and he's been woken up many nights due to Tommy crawling into bed with him after a nightmare.  
Something was off though. It had been years since Tommy had hesitated at his door before climbing into Techno's bed for comfort.  
Techno opens his eyes and looks towards his door, "Toms wh-" Techno freezes. There are multiple people at his door. Non of them are his family.  
Techno is now wide awake, adrenaline pushing away any remaining sleepiness. He grabs the sword that stays beside his bed, ready to fight off the attackers when a bottle smashes at his feet.  
He can feel himself getting weaker but Techno forces himself to stay up. He need to take these guys out. If not to protect himself then to protect his family. Techno knows Phil can handle himself, but this threat going near Tommy or Wilbur terrifies him. Wilbur prefers to fight with words, in an actual fight he doesn't stand a chance. And Tommy is still just a kid.  
Techno manages to slice his sword into the guy at the fronts stomach. Clearly they didn't expect him to be up so long after the potion kicked in. However he was still feeling the effects, his eyes having trouble focusing. Someone manages to kick him in the stomach as Techno continues his attack. Techno lands on his back, and is stunned for a second. By the time he gets back his bearings Techno is being flipped onto his stomach. He try's to fight but soon his hands are tied behind his back.  
Techno finds himself being dragged out of his room and into the hallway. He can barely move at this point. His vision going black around the edges. Techno's head lulls to the side, and he finds himself looking at Tommy's door. Techno sees as someone walks out that door carrying his little brothers limp body. Tommy's head hit the door frame. Tommy doesn't react but Techno can't stop the growl that pulls itself out of his throat. The man who had dragged Techno out of his room just laughs. That is the last thing Techno hears before he falls unconscious.

\-----------------

Techno feels himself come back to awareness slowly. His whole body is sore. Techno feels more groggy and disoriented then he normally feels. Then the memory's hit him. Fighting people that had broken into his home. Being unable to do anything as some stranger held Tommy. Fuck, where is Tommy.  
Techno sits up suddenly. He finds himself in a cell. One wall has bars that look into a hallway. All the other walls have crudely cut rock walls. The cell is decently large. With him in the cell he finds his family.  
All of them have thick metal collars around their necks. The collars have the slight purple glow of enchantment. Techno growls as he touches the collar around his neck. How dare these people treat his family like animals.  
Techno is the only one awake. Phil is laying flat on his back. Large black wings spread limply underneath him. Wilbur is laying face down. His one of his arms awkwardly under him in a way that's sure to hurt when he wakes up. Tommy's on his side. Arms limp in front of him.  
Techno gets up and begins to rearrange his family. He starts with Wilbur. Gently flipping him on his back then picking him up and moving him to the wall near Phil. Techno props Wilbur against the wall.  
Techno then goes to Phil. He knows Phil's wings make it so he doesn't want to sleep on his back or lean against things. So Techno moves Phil so he's on his side facing the wall. His wings out neatly behind him. Head on Wilbur's legs.  
Then Techno moves to Tommy. When Techno goes to check Tommy's pulse he notices a bruise on Tommy's cheek and dried blood from a split lip. Techno growls. How dare these people hit his little brother.  
Techno takes a deep breath. This is not the time to dwell on it. He will kill everyone who took them later. For now there is nothing he can do.  
Techno picks up Tommy and walks over to were Wilbur and Phil are. He sits against the wall, situating Tommy on his lap. Tommy's head leans against Techno's chest. One of Techno arms is wrapped protectively around Tommy, the other running a hand through Tommy's hair.  
As he sits with his uncomfortable family all Techno has left to do is think. He doesn't know why they've been taken. He knows he hasn't pissed anyone off recently, and he's fairly certain Phil hasn't, the whole staying home most of the time and all. Wilbur is always the least likely of the family to piss anyone off, generally smoothing out arguments between people and his family before any major fights broke out. Tommy of course was the most likely to piss people off but he's a kid. Techno doubts anyone would go to this much trouble cause a kid was annoying.  
As he's thinking Wilbur starts to make noise. He start to shift and Techno puts a hand on his chest to stop him from falling over. Wilbur makes a confused noise, and opens his eyes. His breathing picks up as he sees the bars in front of him.  
"You're fine Will," says Techno, he can't have Wilbur panicking right now.  
Wilbur looks at Techno, "what's happening?"  
"Not entirely sure, what's the last thing you remember?"  
"Just going to bed."  
"Hm. Must have managed to drug you before waking you, I woke up to my door opening and figured it was Tommy. I fought them but the potion they used kicked in too quick, I only managed to take out one. I figure Tommy must have woken up too, not sure about Dad though."  
Wilbur makes a questioning sound, so Techno turns Tommy's face so he can see the bruise.  
"Those bastards," say Wilbur in nearly a whisper, his eyes going dark.  
"I figure he must have pissed them off somehow."  
"He never knows when to shut up huh," say Wilbur with a smile.  
Both Techno and Wilbur look down when Phil makes a sound. They give him a second to come back into awareness.  
Phil's eyes blink open, "boys?"  
"Hey Dad," says Wilbur with a strained small.  
Phil sits up, stretching out his wings with a groan. Then Phil's eyes lock onto the collar around Wilbur's neck. His hand reaches up and gently touches it. Then Phil's eye move to Techno's neck and down to Tommy's.  
Phil let's out a pained noise when he sees the bruise on Tommy's face and whispers, "my poor boys."  
Techno looks to Phil and asked, "you want to take Tommy well Wilbur and I try to find an way out?"  
Phil just nods, holding out his hands and taking Tommy into his arms. Phil puts his face into Tommy's hair as Techno and Wilbur get up. Phil sits there with his face hidden for a minute, and when he lifts his head he has his angel of death face on. The traces of distressed parent hidden under a mask. Though his gentle protective hold on Tommy does not change.  
Techno searches the room but there's nothing. The bars go into the ground. The door is shut tight. There is no sort of weapons. He doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know how to protect is family. Eventually he is forced to give up. Techno and Wilbur go sit back beside Phil.  
They just sit there and talk for a while until Tommy mumbles, "shut up."  
They all freeze, until Wilbur says, "Tom's can you open your eyes."  
Tommy blink up at Wilbur, "why are you in my room."  
Phil, who has begun stroking Tommy's hair, says, "we're not in your room Bud."  
Tommy looks around the room suddenly, "those bitches took us." He's trying to sound tough but his voice is shaking slightly.  
Phil nods, then asks, "did they hit you?"  
Tommy smiles slightly, "the guy tried to throw a potion at me so I kicked him in the dick and called him a bitch... then he hit me."  
Techno smiles feeling proud, "good job sticking up for yourself."  
Techno ruffles Tommy's hair and Tommy beams at him. Out of the corner of his eye Techno can see Phil giving him a dirty look.  
Phil is about to say something when they hear footprints approaching.  
Phil stands up quickly, putting Tommy into Wilbur's arms. Phil's wings flare out, hiding his boys behind him. Techno gets into a fighting stance in front of his brothers, just behind Phil. Wilbur curls protectively around Tommy, he may not be the best fighter but he'd do anything to keep his baby brother safe.  
Soon a man comes to stand at the bars. Looking at the family with a big grin.


	2. Chapter 2

The man is standing outside the cell with a big grin as he says, "welcome to the pit, you can me Jay, I'll be the one taking care of you during your stay."  
Phil is glaring at Jay with a look that would make most men run. His wings large behind him, "what the hell do you want with us."  
Jay, not seeming fazed by the glare, says, "we run a fight ring here, and are always looking for new ways to bring in an audience. So when one of my men came to me saying he'd found the home of the blood god and the angle of death, now how could I pass that up."  
"And how exactly do you expect to get us to be willing to fight for your entertaining."  
It doesn't seem possible but Jay's smile grows bigger, "well what do you think the other two are for, we've found people can be easily persuaded when there's a certain amount of threat to their loved ones."  
Techno feels like his hearts stopped as he listens to this convention. He's fought before. He enjoys fighting. He's even killed plenty before. He has fought to protect his family plenty. He's never fought to entertain the people threatening his family. He doesn't want to fight innocent people also trapped in the he'll hole but he quickly realized he'd have too. He'd do anything to protect his brothers. He was willing to die to protect his brothers. He is selfish. His brothers life over a strangers life. His brothers would win every time.  
"Now," says Jay, "that's been enough talking, I have a fight planned for the blood god, so if he can just come to the entrance of your room."  
Phil growls out "no fucking way."  
Techno can feel Wilbur's hand clasp around his wrist. Telling him to stay put. Then Tommy screams.  
Not a scared scream but a pained scream. He's grabbing at the collar around his throat. Tears streaming down his face. Wilbur's hand let's go of Techno, desperately trying to fix whatever is wrong with Tommy.  
Then Jay hits a button on his belt and Tommy sags. His screaming stops and head left breathing like he just ran a marathon. Wilbur whispers reassurances that only Tommy can hear.  
"I suggest you behave Technoblade," say Jay, hand still hovering over the button.  
Phil looks conflicted, wanting to protect both his boys, but feeling like protecting one would betray the other.  
Techno begins to walk to the door. He wouldn't forgive himself if he let Tommy get hurt to protect himself. Techno hears Tommy's scratchy voice call out to him as the door opens and he's pulled out of the cell. Shackles are put on his wrist and he's pulled away from the cell. He's brought into a small room with bars in front of a large arena.  
Jay stands in the cell with him, holding a diamond axe. Jay begins to talk, "now this is a death mach, last one alive wins, and your going to go out there and not only survive but entertain the audience."  
Techno just glares.  
"And keep this in mind, we want the audience to watch you and Philza, so if your not keeping ticket sales up we won't have a use for you. Which means we won't need your brothers as hostages. So we'll have to find another way of getting our moneys worth. That twin of yours is so pretty that I'm sure we'd have no problem finding a buyer."  
Techno growls at Jay but Jay just continues, "as for your little brother, well he'd make a perfect gift for one of our biggest patrons. Said patron always like breaking in the feisty ones, though he can be a bit rough on his toys."  
Techno wants to grab the axe and put it threw this man's neck. How dare he. How dare he talk about Techno's brothers like they're objects.  
Techno could so easily overpower and kill this man he realizes as the shackles unlock. Jay would be dead before he even knew what was happening. However as Jay hands Techno the diamond axe, Techno realizes there's nothing he can do. Jay might be dead. Techno would be glad for that. However there is no way Techno could get back to protect his family in time. The punishment would be to great. Techno is trapped.  
Jay smiles as Techno takes the axe. "Good luck," he says with his too bright smile. Then Jay leaves Techno in the room alone.  
Techno can hear noise from out in the arena. A crowd talking. Some sort of announcer. He can't focus on that. He has a fight to win. Then the bars that lead out to the arena raise. Techno steps out and across the arena he sees some sort of blaze hybrid. His opponent doesn't have a weapon, but fire licks across his scarred skin.  
The blaze and Techno circle each other, sizing each other up. Slowly getting closer.  
Techno however has Jay's words on his mind. He can't afford to boar the audience. He charges forward suddenly. Swinging the axe into his opponents chest.  
Or at least that's what he tries to do. The blaze hybrid manages to dodge and instead ends up with a long shallow cut across their stomach. The blaze manages to get an attack on Techno as he is caught in the follow threw of the axe. Techno is left with a large burn across his arm. It's painful but Techno can't focus on it. The blaze charges at Techno and Techno can feel the heat melting his shoe and burning his foot.  
Techno ignores this and as the blaze stumbles Techno swings his axe. The blade goes clean through their neck. The blaze hybrids head tumbles one way. Their body falls the other. Techno is left breathing heavily, standing over this dead body.  
Techno can barely hear the crowds cheering over the roaring blood in his ears. Someone guided him out of the arena and soon he found himself being shoved back into the cell.  
Techno stumbles into the cell and finds himself being caught by Phil, who's arms are strong and protective. Arms that made him feel safe after nightmares when he was a kid, make him feel safe again now.  
Then Techno's brain registers Jay talking, "a match with the angel of death."  
Techno realizes Phil's being called out. Techno grips onto his dad not wanting him to leave.  
Jay continues talking, "if you behave yourself you can even get some medical supplies to deal with Technoblade's injuries."  
Phil gently puts Techno on the ground and walks out of the cell. Techno can hear shackles being placed around Phil's wrists, then a bag is thrown into the cell and the door slammed shut.  
When the people walk away Wilbur gets out of the corner from where he's been hiding Tommy from view and comes up to Techno. "Tech, you with me," asks Wilbur.  
Techno just nods.  
"What injuries you got."  
"Burn on my arm and my foot."  
Wilbur nods and begins rummaging threw the bag. He smiles when he finds some healing potions and bandages.  
Wilbur starts by rubbing a healing potion on the burn on Techno's arm. Then wrapping it in a bandage. Wilbur then moves on to Techno's foot, and the slow progression of trying to get melted shoe off Techno's foot. Some of Techno's skin pulls away with the shoe and he hisses in pain. Wilbur winces but doesn't stop his work. The shoe eventually comes off and Wilbur rubs on the healing potion and bandages this as well.  
When Wilbur is done he looks to Tommy, "Toms, you good."  
Tommy nearly runs across the room and burrows his face into Techno's side.  
Techno rubs Tommy's back and says, "you're okay kid."  
Tommy's muffled voice says, "you got hurt, and it was my fault and-"  
Techno shushes Tommy, "wasn't your fault kid."  
Soon all 3 of them wind up curled up in a corner waiting for their dad to get back.


End file.
